Diferenciación
by Roderick Roan
Summary: Luciano x Anya, dub con. "Ven, Alstreim. No diré que no muerdo. Pero incluso si lo hago, ¿hay sangre dentro de ti?" Menciones de Gino x Anya y Anya x Suzaku.


**Diferenciación**

* * *

Eran los únicos tres en el Cuartel General. Nonette prácticamente había secuestrado a Suzaku para llevarlo al Área 17 en misión. O quizás solo la primera parte de esa oración, ya que no era ningún secreto que a ella le gustaban jóvenes y talentosos. "Si sabe manejar un robot gigante, es una bestia en la cama. Creéme. Puede que eso no te importe mucho ahora pero cuando llegas a mi edad, es la prueba de que un hombre sirve o no."

Anya intentó describir lo mejor que pudo la expresión lasciva y experimentada en placeres que Nonette le había dirigido por encima de una copa servida en el pequeño bar de la sala de recreación. Estaba tan ocupada tecleando que casi no prestó atención a la conversación entre Luciano y Gino, sentados en una de las mesas individuales, jugando ajedrez. Entre los períodos de silencio debido a la concentración de un contrincante u otro, pudo captar retazos, sin embargo, hasta que desembocó en algo que no vio venir, debido a la falta de interés.

Gino comenzó a batir las palmas en sus muslos y a golpear la superficie de la mesa. Había ganado otra vez. Bradley dejó escapar una exhalación que daba a entender que su puro se había consumido.

—¡Soy el Rey del tablero otra vez!

—No sé qué mérito tiene cuando en mi caso no hay nada interesante que pueda pedir por derrotar a un bribón como tú, Weinberg.

Gino probablemente parpadeó varias veces y se encogió de hombros, antes de inclinarse en dirección a su oponente. Anya supuso que estarían solos pronto y que quizás podrían hacerlo con lentitud hasta que llegara la noche. Le gustaba a Anya la sensación de que caía el crepúsculo mientras que sus piernas se movían hacia arriba y recibía con empuje el ardor de unir cuerpos. A veces eso era más satisfactorio que el sexo en sí.

 _Cuando muera será así, igual que perder el sentido, bajar una persiana dentro de mí._

—Dijiste que no tenía sentido para ti apostar dinero.

—Y carece del mismo, desde luego. Mi gloria no se mide por números: ambos somos nobles británicos y por muchos ceros que apostemos, nuestro estilo de vida no cambiará.

—¿Y si hacemos una apuesta? Ya sabes, del tipo "harás lo que yo te ordene hasta la próxima semana".

—Tentador. Si estuviéramos en secundaria.

—Oye, Bradley, yo aún...

—Si, por eso se te ocurren esas ideas ingenuas. Eres un niñato.

Un ruido sordo le indicó a Anya que Luciano había sacado otro cigarro y que tras prenderlo con un "click" de su encendedor, le acababa de arrojar una bocanada a Gino, que tosía, probablemente disipando el humo a pequeños manotazos.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

Intentó mantener el tono jovial, pero se notaba que el quedarse sin opciones lo alarmaba un poco. Anya lamentó que Suzaku se hubiera ido: una pronunciada melancolía crónica sentaba sin dudas, mucho mejor al aire que las seguramente nocivas segundas intenciones que se entretejían en las palabras aún no pronunciadas por Lord Bradley.

Entonces ella se sintió observada. Casi había llegado a narrar la situación actual con lujo de detalles cuando dejó de teclear en seco, levantando los ojos. Luciano estaba recorriéndola con la mirada. Perezosa, lenta y objetivamente. Por un instante, Anya se preguntó si en realidad no miraba al sillón. O acaso a su uniforme, que había recortado ella misma hasta que terminó por parecerse al de una estudiante despreocupada. Pero no. Un ligero doblez de las cejas y una media sonrisa casi lasciva le confirmaron que observaba las escasas curvas de su cuerpo. Había algo en su manera de contemplarla que le recordaba a los Festivales de la Asociación Agropecuaria, en las que los dueños y entendidos de ganado observaban a los vacunos en escenarios y plataformas, comparándolos y tocándolos, hablando sobre la textura de sus ubres, el color de sus pelajes y el tono de sus mugidos, asegurando que sus carnes habrían de ser más tiernas en unos que en otros y cuáles se preñarían durante la primavera, dando cuántos novillos. La ponía enferma asistir a esos encuentros en compañía de cualquiera de sus familiares, que poseían montones de tierras y aprovechaban su presencia para señalarle a los hijos de los mejor acomodados en la industria británica. Cuando estaba en esa clase de entorno, terminaba sintiéndose otra vaca, solo que con botas de cuero rosa y un vestido ridículamente lleno de volados más grandes que Anya misma.

Entonces sus ojos chocaron con los de ella y hubo dentro de ellos algo parecido al seguro de un arma siendo quitado.

—Una ronda con tu mujer si gano. Puedes tener a una de las mías si lo haces, aunque ahora estén en sus descansos. Es más, si me dices cuál prefieres, te doy la llave de su apartamento y vas a sorprenderla. Aunque si es Soresi, te acompañaré solo para ver su cara...

Un gemido ahogado delató la indignación de Gino antes de que Anya lo observara. Tenía la boca abierta, pronto le tembló el labio y ambas cejas fueron alzadas con disgusto. Era transparente. Puro. Y un poco ingenuo, como un niño grande y fuerte al que había que vigilar.

—Estás bromeando. Yo nunca...

—¿No es esa tu mujer, Weinberg?

Eso desarmó el comienzo de una oración que probablemente terminaba con Gino cerrando el tablero y guardando las piezas, anunciando que el juego se terminaba en lo que a él respectaba.

Anya intentó retomar su labor pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo fingía con debilidad no prestarles atención. De todos modos, había perdido el hilo de lo que escribía y más le convenía cerrar el documento hasta que su memoria no estuviera tan fresca y maleable, en contacto con la culminación constante del presente, deviniendo en un futuro bastante espeluznante a su ver.

—Mira, incluso si lo fuera, no es una cosa que puedes apostar como el dinero o un reloj. Eso es...denigrante.

Hubo una pausa. La rabia de Gino colmaba el ambiente, esperando a que retrocediera. Pero Luciano probablemente miraba a su compañero con fingida inocencia y manipuladora sorpresa, ambas manos en las rodillas separadas y el cigarro aspirado con lentitud entre los labios. Finalmente se lo sacó y Anya supuso que lo apagó, encogiéndose de hombros. No necesitaba levantar la vista.

—¿Por qué, Weinberg? Una mujer es una posesión más. Tenemos mujeres para que hagan algo por nosotros. Se encargan de esas labores que están por debajo nuestro y a cambio las protegemos de las inclemencias de la tierra y de otros hombres.

Gino jadeó con cansancio. Anya se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que sugiriera a Luciano que discutieran eso afuera. En cierto modo la emocionaba haber empezado una pelea pero también le preocupaba la seguridad de Gino, que era hábil con los puños mientras que Lord Bradley manejaba cuchillos con la facilidad con la cual otros respiraban y el único a la fecha al que ella recordaba no haber visto salir herido por culpa de su temperamento, era Suzaku, que no estaba allí para intervenir.

—Con más razón. No proteges a una persona apostándola.

Luciano se echó a reír. Parecía una hiena sobre un montón de carne muerta. Dichoso y convencido de que estaba a punto de satisfacerse.

—Si ella no es tu mujer, ¿por qué no lo dices? ¿Es que tu mujer es el Número, Kururugi?

Gino suspiró y se puso de pie. Anya estaba temblando como si la hubieran golpeado y tenía un gusto muy amargo en la garganta. Una furia poderosa en su ridiculez la poseía, pese a que siempre fue una persona contenida.

—Fue un buen momento hasta ahora, Lord Bradley. Me despido. ¿Anya...?

Luciano soltó una carcajada seca y despectiva. Ambos estaban mirándola, así que tuvo que subir los ojos, en los que luchaban por agolparse lágrimas que Anya abortaba al borde. Una voz más dura, juguetona y experimentada le había enseñado cómo hacerlo, cuando era a penas una niña. Los antipsicóticos nunca la frenaron.

—Necesitas ser un hombre de verdad para aceptar la responsabilidad de poseer a una mujer, Weinberg. No te culpo por huír. Así son los niños.

Algo parecido —pero más resentido y menos provocativo— se formó en la mente de Anya con respecto a Gino, pero trató de no exponerlo, encogiéndose de hombros con la mayor de las indiferencias.

—Nos veremos a la hora de la cena, estimo.

—Espera, Gino.

Dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella, luego de despegarse para enfrentarse unos instantes en los que se dibujó una despedida.

—Juega si quieres.

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

Él frunció el entrecejo asqueado e incrédulo, como si acabara de colmarse de deudas absurdas.

—Que juegues. A mí no me importa. Y de todos modos, ya has dicho que no te pertenezco. Pues bien...

—¿Ya ves que a ella no le importa? Es una buena mujer. Se presta para que su dueño haga lo que tenga que hacer con ella.

Anya le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Luciano por encima de su diario, que se encargó de poner a un lado para observar la partida que estaba segura, tendría lugar.

—Anya, bajo ninguna circunstancia...

—Pero es mi decisión...

—¡De todos modos!

—Weinberg, ¿tienes miedo de perder? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

—¡No te metas!

—Gino...

Anya le dirigió una mirada que se expresaba por sí misma. Decía: Basta ya. He tomado una decisión. Complementó la idea:

—Si tú te vas, jugaré yo con Lord Bradley.

—Y vaya que nos divertiremos, Alstreim.

Una oleada de asco y desprecio recorrió a Anya, pero intentó ignorarla.

—No digas tonterías...

—Has ganado tres rondas seguidas. ¿Por qué ibas a perder?

—Es lo mismo que quisiera plantearle yo, si me diera lugar.

Gino se quedó estático un instante, como si tuviera una enorme jaqueca y estuviera decidiendo entre los sedantes, las aspirinas o un remedio natural que consistía en golpearse con un martillo para dormir hasta el día siguiente. Por el aire grave con el que volvió a sentarse, sirviéndose más whisky, Anya dedujo que habría escogido la última opción y eso la satisfizo de alguna forma. Se decepcionó a sí misma al notar que hacía eso solo para probar el interés que tenían por ella, la naturaleza del mismo y su magnitud. Era suficiente como para que Gino luciera enfermo pero no tanto como para que la mera idea de perderla lo enloqueciera y es que algo era cierto: no estaba muy seguro de querer siquiera poseerla y eso causaba en Anya un gran vacío que quizás solo podría llenarse con sangre y semen. A esas alturas, daba igual de quién fuera. Daba igual. ¿Recordaría todo lo que no escribiera, de cualquier modo? Podría luego inventarse un desenlace que sí le gustara, una vez que ordenara sus propios sentimientos.

—Si gano, no quiero tomar un bledo de tus mujeres, Bradley. O quizás sí vaya a ver a Marika Soresi. Solo para decirle que no está con un hombre de bien.

Luciano volvió a carcajearse, prendiendo otro puro y acomodando sus piezas negras nuevamente.

—Y a mí no puede importarme menos. Algo más de las mujeres es que si pierdes una, consigues otra y ya. Todas son más o menos iguales. Y tengo de sobra.

Anya se preguntó cómo demonios era uno de los hombres más codiciados de la milicia y llegó a la conclusión de que perseguían más el título, el uniforme y en suma, el estatus, que al individuo cruel que los portaba. Aunque una parte dentro suyo también se preguntó cómo sería acostarse con alguien que te consideraba prácticamente un animal a su servicio y consumición, que tomaba sin entregar absolutamente nada, excepto quizás humillación pública. Una curiosidad morbosa le hizo cosquillas y Gino perdió un peón, sobresaltándola.

Media hora más tarde, decir que Weinberg había sido masacrado en la pequeña réplica de un campo de batalla, era ser amable. Anya se preguntó —más bien, conjeturó para sí misma, tras dar un par de miradas acusatorias al probable culpable— si Lord Bradley no habría fingido una mala racha desde el principio con la intención de empujar a Gino hacia esa apuesta dudosa. Este último parecía contenerse a duras penas de llorar a gritos y golpear a Luciano. Quizás por Anya o por un sentido del honor que no admitía esa clase de arreglos y porque sin duda alguna, estaba convencido de que acababa de perder su alma en una ruleta rusa de dignidad humana.

—Es importante que un británico sea un buen perdedor, Tres. No nos sucede muy seguido pero también experimentamos el sabor de la derrota ocasionalmente, ¿eh?

El Décimo Caballero apagó su cigarro y dirigió una mirada satisfecha hacia Anya, que intentaba disimular el hecho de que su propia alma acababa de irse de vacaciones. LEJOS.

—En fin, Alstreim. ¿Te desnudarás tú sola o te hago jirones la ropa? Y Weinberg, cómo olvidarme de ti. ¿Quieres mirar mientras que lo hacemos? Tienes que darme tu palabra de que no intentarás nada raro conmigo. Desde tratar de impedirme que tome lo que es mío por derecho hasta...bueno, lo que todos sabemos que haces con Kururugi. Es decir, ¿qué clase de hombre no solo apuesta su mujer en un tablero de ajedrez, sino que además la pierde?

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Yo digo muchas cosas. Tú eres el que me prestó atención, Lord Weinberg. Incluso fue un poco aburrido.

El Mario Bross de adentro del diario de Anya se suicidó y una parte importante de ella murió con él cuando se formó "Game over" en la pantalla. Quería escribir un aluvión de pensamientos que la perturbaban, pero entonces la discusión climatizó finalmente.

—No va a ponerle un dedo encima, Lord Bradley. Es deshonroso. Jamás debí acceder a esto.—por lo enrojecido de su boca, Anya creyó oler la humedad del alcohol en sus venas. La naturaleza de Gino era sangrienta, después de todo. Anya, flemática, Suzaku, melancólico y Luciano...

—Pero lo hiciste, Tres. Mala suerte. Ahora, si no te importa...

...bilioso.

—¿No me has escuchado, Bradley? No. Vas. A. Tocarla.

Gino se había puesto de pie y aferraba el brazo de Luciano, que sonrió despectivamente, como si le supiera a muy poco esa amenaza. En seguida se sacó una daga del interior de la chaqueta.

—He estado esperando por algo así, Weinberg. ¿Me lo harás tan fácil?

Anya se puso en modo automático, sabiendo qué significaba y sin terminar de creérselo a sí misma. Dejó el diario sobre una mesita con una lámpara y fue hasta Gino, para sujetarle la oreja derecha como si fuera un crío que no sabía comportarse, obligándolo a inclinarse ante ella con un ojo entrecerrado dolorosamente.

—Diez minutos, Lord Bradley y hay líneas que no deben cruzarse.

Gino iba a protestar (o vociferar, probablemente), con los ojos como platos, pero Anya le torció el codo detrás de la espalda y lo obligó a caminar, tan alto y corpulento como era en comparación con ella, hasta la puerta, empujándolo de una patada para que cruzara el linde.

—En diez minutos podemos hacer muchas cosas, Alstreim.

Luciano se echó a reír, Gino temblaba (tenía un aire apocalíptico en la manera en que se agarraba los brazos, sentado en el suelo, como si no terminara de creerse que el mundo era una bola de fuego y la que era o no era su mujer, estaba a punto de volverse cenizas bastante voluntariamente en su favor, sin contar que acababa de perder el derecho a protegerla debido a un sofismo, palabra que incluso se le escapaba) y la puerta se cerró cuando Anya pulsó los botones correspondientes. El cerrojo se abriría doce minutos más tarde. En parte consideró que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte o algo casi igual de terrible. Pero otra parte suya, más segura y experimentada, con una tonada que recordaba mucho a la de una madre de fuerte temperamento, le recordó que podía con Luciano Bradley, que era igualmente competente y que si la situación se salía de su control, estaba en posición de defenderse y dar buena batalla, más allá de que sus habilidades en el ejército fuesen más importantes en lo que a pilotear Knightmares se refería y no combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Has escuchado lo que dije antes?

Él volvió a carcajearse, como si hubiera escuchado ya dos veces una broma que perdía originalidad pero no todo su impacto, y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, señalándole a Anya el cojín a su lado con una sonrisa que recordaba más bien al gesto de mostrar los dientes que hacen las serpientes al danzar con una presa a la que han hipnotizado.

—Ven, Alstreim. No diré que no muerdo. Pero incluso si lo hago, ¿hay sangre dentro de ti?

Anya crispó levemente las manos al avanzar hacia Luciano, recordándose que tenía un cuchillo guardado en uno de los bolsillos de la falda, una pistola en el abrigo y que Lord Bradley se había accidentado uno de sus brazos la primavera pasada. Probablemente un golpe bien dado, con la gracia del clima frío, acercándose Navidad, podría lograr que retrocediera si era pertinente.

Se sentó a su lado con más recato del que acostumbraba mostrar. Por más de un motivo se sentía incómoda alrededor del Décimo Caballero. Solo había que ver las fotografías de los prisioneros que estuvieron bajo su responsabilidad —especialmente las muchachas, varias más jóvenes que Anya, pues muchos ejércitos, faltos de hombres, entrenaban niñas— para saber que era un cobarde y de los crueles. Luciano Bradley no era un ser humano, sino un monstruo. No era tampoco un Caballero de Asalto, sino un asesino a sueldo con suficiente maña para saltarse los escalones hasta el puesto que le permitía aún más terroríficas libertades. No se trataba de un accidente con uniforme, sino de un asesinato. Masivo. Y sujetaba los hombros de Anya, le buscaba los ojos.

Ella mantuvo la cordura considerando las posibilidades en pocos segundos. Quizás dejaría que Luciano apretara sus senos, en tanto no se entusiasmara mucho con eso. Podía llegar a permitir que deslizara la mano entre sus piernas, que le levantara la falda y le acariciara los muslos, pero no más. Lo mordería y abofetearía si sucedía. Forcejearían. Anya se escabulliría y pasarían los diez minutos restantes jugando al gato y el ratón hasta que ella se las apañara para dispararle con la pistola aturdidora hasta que vomitara. Luego Gino —que probablemente estaba parado del otro lado de la puerta, hundido en desolación y ansiedad, tratando sin éxito de abrirla a empujones y patadas— regresaría y trataría de darle una paliza a Bradley, pero Anya lo detendría. Cenarían en el cuarto de uno de los dos, haciendo lo posible por evitar a Luciano el resto de la semana y san—se—acabó. Si por otro lado, después del pequeño juego que lady Alstreim estaba dispuesta a ceder — y que no era mucho más de lo que había hecho en fiestas interminables con Claudio Darlton— Lord Bradley pretendía alguna clase de servicio, apretando su dureza contra el cuerpo de Anya en actitud exigente, podía incluirse en la agenda una pequeña paja rápida. Ella no se pondría su cosa en la boca —no le gustaba hacerlo con Gino y realmente lo quería, no solo como amigo. Podía soportar el de Suzaku, pero tenía que ver con tamaños, texturas, olores y sabores, algo vulgar de describir y todavía más difícil de hacer, pero ejecutable a fin de cuentas— y si él no lo aceptaba, el mismo desenlace de antes los esperaría. Quizás agregando una patada en la ingle a las actividades antes mencionadas.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para exponer pragmáticamente sus ofertas cuando Luciano se lanzó sobre ella, empujándola contra los cojines. Su mente fue a la deriva. Él le aferró las muñecas con fuerza. Las patas del mueble se movieron encima de la alfombra, chocando contra la mesita de luz donde esperaba el diario de Anya, que se concentró un momento en si el aparato se estampaba contra el suelo y no tanto en el hombre que tenía a palmos de distancia, soplándole su aliento en la cara. Hizo un backup, pero no de lo último que acababa de escribir y definitivamente le interesaría recordar que Gino renegaba de cualquier lazo oficial que pudieran tener, incluso del más leve que se daba a los que compartían cama ocasionalmente. Que había estado debajo de Lord Bradley, era probable que lo recordara luego. Y habría marcas de eso.

—Alstreim, solía pensar que a penas eras "jodible" pero de cerca, temblando, puedo darte un par de puntos extra.

Él acomodó su rodilla separándole las piernas y un ligero sonrojo involuntario cubrió las mejillas de Anya, que olvidó lo que iba a decir, balbuceando a penas un vago:

—Yo no...—que no alcanzó a terminar, porque Luciano pegó la boca a la suya, sujetándole más fuerte las muñecas, al punto de que ella se revolvió contra el almohadón para que aflojara el agarre sin éxito, pensando que le quebraría los huesos.

Si, "pegar", "unir", "fundir", "coser" e incluso "cocer" es el término para eso que sucedía. Tenía algo de dos entes extraños colisionando y rechazándose, obligados a permanecer por la presión de uno de los dos. Había momentos en los que Luciano empujaba tanto sus labios contra los de Anya que además de lastimarlos con los dientes de ambos, cortaba la sangre corriendo por ellos y pronto dejaba de ser perceptible la línea entre los dos, como si se hubiese derretido dolorosamente. El tiempo se apartó del lugar que ocupaban, al menos para ella, que acostumbraba registrar tan detalladamente los acontecimientos como le fuera posible y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se nublaba de esta manera. Su carne se unió a la de Bradley, el aliento le fue robado, su lengua empujada y succionada. Estaba como metida en un caldero cuyo contenido hervía, cocinándole, quisiera o no, hasta que perdió toda voluntad. Gimió dentro de su boca, jadeó e intentó separarse más de una vez, siquiera para decir: _Oye, más despacio. Me vas a sacar la mandíbula, bestia._ Pero Lord Bradley no la dejó. Al más mínimo forcejeo, con más fuerza la empujaba hasta que Anya se rendía, atrapada contra el almohadón, y entonces la insistencia tomaba un ritmo más mesurado en su avance seguro y despiadado. Cuando ella dejó de pelear, su cuerpo dejó de obedecerle. Ardía con ansia. Arqueó las caderas para rozar con la entrepierna, la rodilla de Luciano, pero solo consiguió que él se apartara (para su gran frustración, dejada traslucir con un ligero y breve sollozo estrangulado) y que sus pulgares comenzaran a frotársele tan fuerte contra las muñecas, que casi se las rompe. Dejándose estar de nuevo, se preguntó cuándo Luciano deslizaría una de sus malditas manos hasta su bajo vientre para romper el hechizo que la enloquecía como a un animal.

Se sentía tan hinchada ahí, entre los muslos, que estaba segura de llegar en solo un par de minutos frotando o quizás una rápida penetración, que ya no le parecía algo tan terrible. Pero era consciente de que —si bien no llevaba una cuenta precisa— sus minutos se evaporaban y que ni siquiera le estaba permitido devolver el beso: si intentaba colaborar con esa suerte de ataque, Lord Bradley le succionaba la lengua y jugaba a arrancársela hasta que ella ahogaba un sollozo. Quiso soltarse del agarre para palpar en la ingle del afamado Vampiro de Britania, que se burlaba de esta manera tan desconsiderada con ella, para ver si seguía actuando tan macho mientras que se la meneaban, si acaso su cuerpo no se relajaba por completo y sus defensas se iban al demonio. Pero Luciano le concedió esta licencia solo un instante para aprisionarla con los dedos entrelazados en ambas manos, juntando las palmas de una y otra, varias veces, con intervalos que hacían eco a las presiones de sus bocas.

Anya descubrió, avergonzada, que podía _llegar_ con un beso y que para bien o para mal, no le disgustaba tanto el Caballero Diez. Respiraba agitada y estaba molesta cuando se separaron, Luciano dejando escapar un suspiro. Sus mejillas estaban muy subidas de tono, su falda desarreglada dejaba ver la ropa interior mojada, sus medias de lycra bajas por el movimiento, el cabello despeinado, gotas de sudor a lados del rostro, un estremecimiento fruto del exceso relajo, los pezones erectos bajo la camiseta negra. No llevaba sostén nunca. No había mucho que sostener, para ser francos, a su ver.

Para cualquiera que los viera, parecía que habían cogido duro, con ropa. Luciano apoyó la frente en el hueco del hombro de Anya y aspiró, dejando escapar una risita. Ella esperó por el peso del resto de su cuerpo, ansiosa de comprobar si también la experiencia había sido intensa para él. Luego planeaba empujarlo para cambiar lugares y hacerle un oral, quizás ofrecer un sesenta y nueve. Contempló el beberse su esperma si no era muy salado e incluso metérsela hasta la garganta si no olía mucho, ni era demasiado grande. ¿Qué más daba Gino? Que entrara y los viera coger. Pudo haberse evitado todo si hubiera dicho de buenas a primeras: "Sí, es mi mujer, como mínimo, teniendo en cuenta que se la metí en cada orificio que tiene y más de una vez. No jodas con ella, Bradley", Pero eso era algo para un hombre y Gino era todavía un niño, certeza despectiva que Luciano había señalado ese día, pese a que Anya era consciente de ella hacía tiempo ya, como si esa voz más experimentada en el arte de la guerra y los amantes, se lo hubiera susurrado entre carcajadas desde que esa aventura de límites dudosos comenzara.

Justo entonces se oyó un ruido de cristales rotos y una maldición pronunciada por una voz conocida. Ambos levantaron la mirada, separándose instintivamente, más presas de la alerta que del miedo a algo incorrecto en lo que pudieran ser observados. Gino estaba parado en la entrada del balcón, con una pistola láser en las manos y gran determinación en sus ojos, furiosos y aterrados. Anya rodó los suyos y suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y preparándose para soltar un pequeño sermón. Reponer el vidrio blindado y justificar la ausencia de ese ítem a esas horas, sin ningún reporte de querellas externas, requeriría una explicación a Bismarck cuando leyera el informe del Departamento armamentístico y de mantenimiento. Suponiendo que no se mataran entre ellos y que Anya no acabara también muerta. Quizás en ese primer caso, bastaría con exponer delante de Nonette que los hombres eran imbéciles.

—Muy macho, Weinberg, ¿jugando a _Misión Imposible_? En el tiempo que te tomó trepar por las enredaderas, se quitó el seguro de la puerta.

Gino jadeó, haciendo una mueca y levantó la pistola.

—Tú y yo tendremos un duelo.

Luciano se echó a reír, poniéndose de pie. La chaqueta distintiva del uniforme era lo bastante larga en su caso como para ocultar cualquier consecuencia de la cercanía, si es que la había. Anya sintió rabia al pensar por un instante que él pudiera ser indiferente a ella después de prácticamente violarla de boca a boca.

—¿Por una mujer? ¿Vale la pena, Weinberg? Hay muchas en esta época, teniendo en cuenta que ahora también van a la guerra con nosotros.

—Por mi honor. Y el de ella.

Gino guardó la pistola en la funda sobre el cinturón, para quitarse uno de sus guantes y arrojarlo a los pies de Lord Bradley.

—¿No hay remedio, entonces? Dime cuándo.

—Ahora mismo. Elige tu arma y...

No le dejó terminar la frase y como estaba ocupado irguiéndose ante cada palabra solemne, tampoco pudo esquivar la daga que voló de inmediato por el aire para enterrarse en su hombro derecho.

—¡Gino! Eres una jodida bestia —estatizó Anya, hablándole a Luciano, sacando su propia pistola y llegando en menos de un par de saltos a inclinarse junto a Lord Weinberg, que tuvo días mejores e insistía en buscar con su mano izquierda (la torpe e inútil) el arma de la que dispuso momentos atrás.

Toda la excitación se había disuelto. Lord Bradley era de nuevo un tigre cebado con sangre humana que le provocaba rechazo a Anya, más allá de cualquier atracción pasada. Tuvo que ver con la química y las sustancias involucradas habían vuelto a sus respectivos gabinetes. Para bien.

Luciano se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida, prendiendo uno de sus puros mientras que Anya sostenía —dolorosamente adrede— la herida de Gino para que dejara de sangrar y marcaba el número de emergencias en su celular, su pistola en la falda. Les habló de nuevo con apatía juguetona, antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas, apenas mirándolos girando a medio rostro, sonriendo con una mezcla de gracia y desprecio.

—Tu novia tiene _buen_ sabor, Weinberg. Si tienes ganas de jugar de nuevo, apostemos por algo permanente.

—¡Bastardo!

—¿No diste bastantes problemas ya?

Gino se retorció cuando Anya le clavó las uñas en la muñeca, ni bien trató vanamente de hacer mano al arma de la irrupción.

—¿Y Alstreim? Si alguna vez te cansas de las responsabilidades de ser un Caballero de Asalto o te ves degradada, házmelo saber. No me molestaría que te convirtieras en una de mis _valkirias_. ¿Has escuchado siquiera a una de ellas quejarse en su tiempo libre?

Levantó la mano para saludar, antes de que las placas de metal cubrieran su figura. Anya lo reflexionó solo un instante, tras dar la petición de una camilla para Gino. No lo haría en un millón de años, pero lo que Luciano había dicho era más o menos verdad. Se rumoreaba que tenían prohibido hablar con otras personas ajenas a su comandante y camaradas, fuera de recibir órdenes y dar informes, pero en general parecían satisfechas con sus existencias. Se movían por los pasillos con la ligereza de estudiantes enamoradas y satisfechas de sí mismas, como si fuera de ellas y Lord Bradley, el resto del mundo careciera de sentido. Era algo que anteriormente le revolvía el estómago, pero quitándole la daga con cuidado a Gino, mientras que él le apretaba la mano y la observaba como si fuera ella la que estuviera lastimada de gravedad, pensó que al menos, esas muchachas no tenían que preocuparse porque Luciano las considerara "amigos" con tetas que estrujar. Eran definitivamente menos que él ante esa visión chauvinista, como mascotas que podían follarse, por lo que nunca estarían en la misma línea. Y sin embargo, ese hombre cruel las hacía sentir _mujeres_ , quizá todo el tiempo que le quedaba cuando no se ocupaba de asesinar con el Percival y de llenar formas interminables, como Anya había probado en pequeña medida. _  
_

 _Pero no me apetece un hombre tan monstruoso. Solo quiero que este niño madure._

—¿Te lastimó? Si te lastimó...Anya, solo deja que...

— _Nada_. No me hizo nada. Ibas a hacer que te matara por nada. Eres un idiota.

La miró con sorpresa, como si solo hubiera oído la mitad de lo que dijo. Típico en él. Cuando llegaron los paramédicos, Anya pensó —y algo la apuñaló con esa idea, si bien el frío corría ahora por sus venas— que quizá Gino era un hombre, pero no el suyo y si ese era el caso, nada que hiciera con Luciano cambiaría ese hecho. Quedarían los recuerdos de lo que ahora era el presente y probablemente la frustración ligera de saber que nunca se daría el lujo de ese polvo que le interrumpieron y que este último tampoco devendría en un caliente trío, con ella de protagonista. Hubiera sido una foto fantástica. Mejor que Gino pinchando una papa y tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa con pésimos chistes, en la enfermería, donde cenarían juntos por espacio de una semana.

[ _Febrero, 2011_ ]

* * *

 **N/A** : _Repost_. Estoy mudando mis fics (de Code y otros) a esta cuenta. El original está bajo el nick de "Dark Paper Moon", avisados quedan si me leyeron antes. :)


End file.
